Vie éternelle
by qianshee
Summary: UA – Arthur est un vampire qui s'ennuie dans son éternité. Mais parfois, il y a des moments spéciaux qu'il attend toujours avec impatience, des moments où quelqu'un vient lui rendre visite, partage, l'espace d'un instant son quotidien. Comme ce Merlin.


**Bonsoir très chers gens !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je réponds - encore - à un défi de la Ficothèque Ardente sur le thème des _vampires et de leur vie éternelle_. Vu que j'adore les UA et que de toute manière, Arthur a une tête de vampire et Merlin de victime, j'ai pondu cette petite chose.**

 **Y'a un très léger moment hot, je préfère toujours prévenir. Mais franchement, ça n'est pas grand chose !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un bon moment de lecture :D**

* * *

Arthur, surnommé _L_ _e_ _R_ _oi_ par les gens du village environnant s'ennuyait. Assis sur son trône d'un autre âge, il attendait de l'amusement, un divertissement. Mais lorsqu'on était un vampire respecté mais craint, souvent fui, il n'y avait pas plus difficile que de se distraire. Surtout lorsqu'on était immortel.

Le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui et il le trouvait long.

Il tapota des ongles l'accoudoir. Une nouvelle journée de solitude venait de débuter et il en connaissait déjà l'issue : aller se coucher avec un énorme sentiment d'insatisfaction. Comme tous les jours. Et s'il avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il trouvait cela agréable. C'était plutôt l'exact contraire.

Si l'ennui avait été mortel, il ne serait déjà plus là à l'heure actuelle. Mais il n'était pas suicidaire.

Car avec les années, il avait appris que la vie n'était pas toujours rose, qu'il y avait des moments de plat tels que celui qu'il vivait actuellement, mais que quelques fois, une petite étincelle pouvait ramener la joie l'espace d'un instant sur toute l'éternité de sa morne existence. Un minuscule détail pouvait faire la différence, pouvait le rendre illusoirement heureux.

Et c'était pour ces instants volés qu'il continuait d'être là, immobile et immuable sur son trône sculpté.

Un jour, il le savait, quelqu'un arriverait et égayerait ses jours. Il ne serait plus seul.

* * *

Ce quelqu'un se présenta un beau matin sous le nom de Merlin. Jeune vagabond, il lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'il fuyait les persécutions dont il pourrait être victime si le village apprenait ce qu'il avait volé. Des bijoux d'une rare valeur.

« Vous en voulez un ? avait-il murmuré en sortant le larcin de ses poches amples. Pour payer l'hébergement et la nourriture... »

Mais Arthur avait refusé ce peu scrupuleux échange et ils en étaient restés là. Il lui avait montré la chambre, grande mais poussiéreuse, qu'il occuperait dorénavant, le temps que les choses se tassent au village et l'attendait désormais dans sa salle du trône pour poser quelques questions supplémentaires. Il l'avait peut-être accepté chez lui un peu vite, mais il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait besoin de compagnie.

Merlin parut timidement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il souriait sans assurance. Arthur lui indiqua d'approcher.

« Ainsi tu es Merlin. Charmant comme nom, quoiqu'un peu rare et ridicule. Je l'aurais plutôt donné à une perruche un peu trop bavarde, mais soit. »

Malgré la provocation à peine voilée, le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un iota. Le maître de maison sourit.

« A moi de me présenter : je suis Arthur Pendragon, fils d'un dénommé Uther, mais cet homme n'a plus d'importance...

\- Mais attendez... l'interrompit brusquement le brun.

\- Arthur Pendragon est une légende, c'est ce qu'ils racontent, et il a vécu il y a très très longtemps... ça ne peut être vous. »

 _Le Roi_ croisa les jambes et se pencha. Une lueur rougeoyante passa dans ses yeux bleus.

« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, les vampires n'ont pas d'espérance de vie définie... »

Il fut ravi de voir l'inquiétude briller dans son regard sombre.

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, vampire et humain cohabitaient dans une simple sympathie. Ils parlaient peu, et c'était Arthur qui posait les questions. Il était plutôt amusé de la présence de ce garçon chez lui, et ne se privait pas de pousser son plaisir un peu plus loin. Ainsi, il avait été très indiscret lorsqu'il avait demandé des informations personnelles et familiales à Merlin, pour, prétextait-il, apprendre à mieux connaître les « gens normaux ». Et si le brun avait révélé tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, et qui n'était de toute manière pas bien intéressant, il devenait évident qu'il avait peur des autres interrogations auxquelles la créature nocturne pourrait le soumettre.

Néanmoins, il restait. Il ne fuyait pas. Ici, dans ce manoir réputé pour être hanté, il était en sécurité, on ne le trouverait pas et on ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et si la seule chose négative à supporter était la présence d'Arthur, il s'y prêterait. Car il ne semblait pas être un bien méchant vampire.

* * *

Sauf lorsqu'il ramenait son gibier. Un soir, le blond lui avait signifié qu'il sortait, et il avait disparu dans un discret coup de cape. Il était vite réapparu, un jeune cerf mort sur l'épaule qu'il avait posé sur le sol. Avant de se jeter sur lui pour lui pomper du sang.

A cette macabre vue, Merlin crut qu'il allait vomir. Mais il ne bougea pas. Étonnamment, ses yeux ne savaient pas quitter cette boucherie. Et il contempla en silence celui qui l'avait accueilli se repaître d'un liquide qui lui était vital.

Et quand Arthur se redressa, il n'avait pas perdu son humour :

« Je préfère lorsque le sang est prélevé sur une bête encore vivante, mais tu comprends bien, celle-ci serait partie. C'est très difficile de maintenir un animal immobile pour s'en nourrir. D'ailleurs, j'apprécie encore plus le sang humains – eux sont faciles à tenir, si on y met un peu de force et de volonté – mais ils ont la sale manie d'aller se plaindre dès qu'on s'en approche. Et j'ai assez de cadavres dans mon jardin. »

Il avait ri lorsque le teint de Merlin était devenu comme les linges qui séchaient dans ce même jardin. Il l'avait approché en essuyant sa bouche du carmin qui la maculait.

« Je plaisante. J'adore le sang humain, mais ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai plus bu. »

Depuis la dernière visite qu'il avait reçue, à vrai dire.

Il lui adressa un sourire aimable et traîna sa victime du soir dans les bois où il l'avait trouvée. Les loups et autres prédateurs finiraient le travail. Ou un autre vampire égaré et affamé.

* * *

Un mois était passé, et à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un peu du village, Arthur constatait que l'individu qui avait volé les bijoux n'était plus qu'un mythe. Ou plutôt, le serait très bientôt. Et il s'inquiétait. Parce qu'un mois, avec quelqu'un sous son toit, ça n'était pas beaucoup, surtout que celui-ci n'était pas très drôle et ne lui apportait pas un réel divertissement.

Il savait que dans une poignée de jours, peut-être tout au plus de semaines, Merlin partirait. Il rejoindrait son très cher monde où il vendrait le résultat de son précédent larcin dans une autre ville. Il serait riche, il deviendrait heureux. Et lui, Arthur Pendragon ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir attendant, attendant toujours la venue de sa prochaine « proie ».

Au fond, cet humain, il s'en était un peu attaché. Il était loin d'être parfait, d'être superbe physiquement – après tout, il n'avait pas de propriétés magiques comme lui – mais il apportait une pointe de gaieté dans son cœur froid. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose, mais ça comptait pour lui.

Et puis, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas aussi plat qu'il voulait le laisser penser.

* * *

Alors qu'il égorgeait de ses crocs puissants la gorge d'un sanglier, décidant qu'il souperait ici ce soir pour ne pas choquer Merlin, Arthur ressentit une sorte de dégoût lorsque le sang chaud de l'animal coula dans sa gorge. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour le laisser aux premiers rapaces qui se présenteraient.

L'urgence pointait en lui. Sous peu, il le sentait, Merlin quitterait pour de bon les lieux qui l'avaient accueilli. Il n'avait plus de raisons de rester. Et le blond constata qu'il n'avait toujours pas goûté à son invité.

C'était pourtant une tradition chez lui : toute personne entrant dans sa demeure devait donner un peu de son fluide vital. Le garçon l'ignorait, mais Arthur décida que ça ne serait plus pour longtemps.

* * *

A son retour, un mot attesta que Merlin était allé se coucher. Arthur pesta. Ils auraient tout de même pu partager un moment ensemble, à la lueur des chandelles ! Et avec un peu de chance, là, dans cette obscurité, il aurait pu profiter de la douceur de son cou, de la chaleur de sa peau... mais le brun en avait décidé autrement.

Cependant, il n'était pas dans la philosophie d'Arthur de se laisser abattre et d'abandonner aussi facilement. Ce soir, le sang du sanglier lui avait paru dégoûtant et il avait encore faim. Très faim. Pourquoi encore patienter ?

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements superflus et monta à l'étage. Après une légère vérification, il constata que Merlin était bel et bien endormi, entra dans sa chambre et se glissa dans ses draps. Et quel plaisir il ressentit alors à cette nouvelle proximité ! Quelle excitation, quelle hâte !

« Merlin... murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je suis venu réclamer mon payement. »

Toutefois, rien ne bougea du côté du jeune homme. Il resta simplement étendu sur son lit, un fin sourire aux lèvres, à respirer dans un bonheur calme. Arthur en fut très déçu.

Il répéta sa phrase un peu plus fort. Merlin ne réagit toujours pas.

« Oh, et puis merde. »

Arthur se plaça à califourchon sur les hanches du brun et glissa sa tête dans son cou. Ses dents cherchèrent sa carotide, et lorsqu'elles l'eurent trouver, se plantèrent dans la chair blanche. Aussitôt, le liquide rouge emplit sa bouche. Et il se sentit enfin satisfait. Mais pas comblé.

Un sursaut lui indiqua que Merlin venait de se réveiller, et bientôt, il se débattit en hurlant. _Le Roi_ le lâcha.

« Tu as peur pour ta vie, c'est mignon. »

Et revint à la charge. L'agitation de l'humain n'en fut qu'amplifiée. A nouveau, il s'interrompit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Merlin, tu ne vas pas mourir. J'ai juste très faim. Calme-toi maintenant.

\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? cria sa victime, se débattant avec force. Lâchez-moi ! Ça fait mal !

\- Non, Merlin, pas maintenant. Quelque chose serait brisé... »

Il n'attendit pas d'autres suppliques et plaqua une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre sa gorge, mais celles déjà prononcées n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Sa main gauche fila le long de son corps, sous les vêtements. Elle tâtonna un peu mais finit par attraper ce qu'elle cherchait. Un couinement retentit.

« Et maintenant, souffla-t-il, c'est toujours aussi désagréable ? »

Sa paume s'activa sur le membre chaud, se repaissant de chaque pulsation, de chaque frémissement. Il avait ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Arthur ricana. Il l'avait laissé seul et frustré dans sa chambre une fois son repas terminé, et sincèrement, ça avait été son moment préféré. Son regard envieux, fatigué et perdu, ses lèvres entrouvertes sous le désir, la fine pellicule de transpiration qui commençait à perler... c'était presque meilleur que son délicieux sang. Quelle chance d'être nyctalope.

Puis après tout, pourquoi aurait-il contenté les bas-instincts de Merlin – dont il était entièrement coupable ? Ce n'était pas lui, qui, à cet instant, était dans un état d'excitation avancé ! Enfin... peut-être un peu lorsqu'il baissait les yeux vers son pantalon... mais tout de même pas autant que lui. Il savait se contrôler.

Il s'étendit, repu, dans ses propres draps et ferma les yeux. La journée avait été longue, pénible par moments, mais à présent, il était entièrement apaisé. Tout en sachant que la soirée n'était pas tout à fait terminée. Quelque chose lui disait que Merlin n'allait pas tarder à débouler dans une fort charmante tenue pour réclamer la suite de ce qu'il avait commencé. C'était logique.

Et si Merlin était satisfait de leur nuit, avec un peu de chance, il ne voudrait pas partir si vite. Avec un peu de chance, il quitterait son exaspérante fadeur et deviendrait un être passionnant avec lequel il partagerait quelques instants supplémentaires de son insupportable éternité.

Les choses bougeaient enfin. Du moins, il l'espérait.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! :D Bon, ne me frappez pas, je sais que Arthur est sans doute un peu OOC, mais c'est parce que c'est un vampire, ok ? Et que les vampires, c'est méchant ! Enfin... je crois.**

 **Arthur vient d'ailleurs de m'annoncer qu'il me laissait Merlin pour quelques jours. Alors tous ceux qui me laisseront une review auront un bisou collant de sa part, promis !**


End file.
